Confessions of a Teenage Deatheater
by Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S
Summary: Draco is a guy with a problem. He hates and loves a certain someone. At first it is mere attraction and nothing else, then feelings grow. Not only that, but he has to make a choice before the final battle, Good or evil? Will he choose the side of his love


?  
  
Hey all! I hope u like the title… I kinda liked it… I kinda thought it was funny. Anywayz… Here is the basic thing. Boy meets girl. Boy hates girl. Boy likes girl. Boys wants girl. Girl meets boy. Girl thinks boy is a prat. Girl unexpectedly starts liking boy. Girl is in denial. Boy is death eater and has a choice. And the rest… well… I'll leave ya hangin' 4 the rest. Sorry! Now… if u like, plz review! Flamers… Don't come here… As the saying says… "If u can't say something nice, don't say nething at all."  
  
NOW, Constructive criticism I have no problem w/. But just plain criticism, no way. Thankies 4 reading!  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Draco Malfoy was furious, just absolutely furious. Blaise had decided to play a prank on him; so he led Pansy on that he liked her. Now Pansy was clinging onto him even worse than she had before.  
  
What was even more humiliating, his father liked Pansy. So he couldn't tell her off without having to answer to Lucius. He brooded around and Pansy followed him.  
  
He scowled at her, "Leave me alone Parkingson."  
  
She giggled, "You just don't want to admit you like me, Draco."  
  
He grimaced at her, chagrinned that he even knew her name, "Parkingson, go snog someone else. I don't like you at all, I never have. And I think you are a…"  
  
He couldn't do it. He couldn't finish that sentence. If he did, his dad would kill him.  
  
She giggled again rather stupidly, "Oh Draco, you're at a loss for words! Oh my god! That is so cute!"  
  
He growled and stampeded into the library where he saw a beautiful cascade of shimmering, red hair.  
  
Then she turned around and he had to bite his lip, afraid that it might fall along with his jaw.  
  
She had fair skin, long dark lashes, a very sweet figure, and what? Ah, yes. Hazel eyes. Not too dramatic. Surely if they had been the blue that Millicent had, she'd be perfect. No wait, if she had the emerald eyes that Potter had, she'd be perfect.  
  
Her eyes were her only flaw it seemed. And Malfoys didn't settle for anything that was less than perfect. So he kept walking.  
  
Pansy interrupted his thoughts whining, "Draco! Please, come ON, come with me!"  
  
Draco just lost it at that moment. No more whining, no more whining. He could take no more whining, "PARKINGSON, I HAVE TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER! COUNTLESS TIMES, I MIGHT ADD, I DON'T LIKE YOU! NOT AS A LOVER, AND MOST DEFINITELY NOT AS A FRIEND. YOU ARE A WHINY LITTLE BRAT WHO HAS NO SELF CONTROL AND TRY WAY TOO HARD. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."  
  
She merely laughed, "Draco you are seriously taking this too hard. Why can't you just admit that you like me?"  
  
He grumbled, "Because I DON'T."  
  
The red-haired girl walked over to him and whispered, "Want her to go away, gimme a minute."  
  
Pansy threw a fit about her having Draco's attention and shoved her, "Stuff it slut."  
  
The girl whispered something to her and Pansy's eyes widened in horror, "It can't be!"  
  
The girl nodded, "Sad isn't it?"  
  
Pansy nodded and frowned, "Oh yeah," she walked over to Draco and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry, yes, I know all about it."  
  
Than she left and he wandered over to the amazingly clever girl, "What the hell did you say to her?"  
  
She laughed, "You don't want to know."  
  
He smirked, "No, I think I do."  
  
She laughed again, "Well, you'll find out sooner or later. And you are the infamous Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you."  
  
He realized that he hadn't introduced himself. Oh no, he was complimenting a stranger! Bloody hell! But he didn't let his face show his thoughts, "Oh, yes very nice, now your name?"  
  
"My name is something I keep to myself unless you've earned the right to know it." she smirked as she walked away.  
  
The Malfoy heir grabbed her hand, "I can't let you leave until I know your name."  
  
She snorted, "Then I guess I'm stuck until you grow bored."  
  
He pulled her closer, "You know that I'm a prefect and now head boy right?"  
  
She smirked, "Well you're a busy suck-up aren't ya? Well here ya go, kiss my ass."  
  
Now it was his turn to smirk, "I think I will," and he leaned down, "You sure you want me to kiss your ass? Because it'll be my pleasure."  
  
She rolled her eyes sarcastically, "No Malfoy, I want you to proclaim your ever lasting love for me."  
  
He laughed, "Is that all? Because I'll do it."  
  
He knew that whenever you did what they supposedly didn't think you'd do, you had them in the palm of your hands. And I don't mean judges or teachers, I mean GIRLS. He figured if he did that though, everyone would think, "What the hell?!" And there would go the reputation he'd spent years building up.  
  
But he wouldn't let her know that, oh no. He'd let her think that he'd do it, then she'd stop him after saying, "I would like to proclaim…" And then he wouldn't have to say it. He was genius.  
  
She slapped his hand off, "Well you go ahead and do that because I really don't care at all if you do. Waste away that reputation, I could care less."  
  
He gaped at her, she was a challenge. But he was interested in a clever girl, you couldn't deny beauty and wits put together, it was just too wonderful a mix, "Well what do I have to do to earn your name?"  
  
She stuck out her tongue, "I told you, kiss my ass 'cause I'm not givin' it to you."  
  
Of coarse, he did what she thought he wouldn't do. He literally kissed her ass. Her eyes widened and she screamed, "Malfoy! I heard you were perverted, but I didn't think you were that perverted!"  
  
Madam Pince came over instantly after that and whispered very sharply at them, "Look what you've done! All these wonderful children are here to study and you've ruined it for them! Detention for the both of you!"  
  
She wrote a note quickly onto a scrap piece of parchment and practically shoved it into the redhead's hands, "I am extremely disappointed in you two. Mr. Malfoy I can understand, but you Ginerva, I am just stunned and very disappointed in you. You should know better than him even though he's a year older than you. After all, he may be a year older, but you're definitely a year wiser. Now show this to Minerva, and tomorrow afternoon you will start your detention with her. Now leave before you ruin someone else's study session."  
  
Ginerva? Ginerva? Wow. Pretty face and pretty name, awesome. Haha. Now he had her name. Now he would ask her out, date her, then ditch her. It was brilliant, brilliant, brilliant I tell you! Genius I say!  
  
He took her by the hand and led her out of the library. And very unexpectedly, she didn't complain. "She's just probably too stunned to." He assumed.  
  
But as soon as they reached the parlor outside of the library, that changed. (A/N yes, I am making a parlor outside of the library b/c my old school that sucked reminded me of Hogwarts, at least the library did and I really like it. The idea of a parlor outside the library I mean.)  
  
She slapped him across the face, "How dare you kiss my ass! Now madam Pince is mad at me! Now I'll never give you my name!"  
  
He cut her off smirking, "I already have it, Ginerva."  
  
She scowled, "It's Miss Weasley to you."  
  
Draco stared at her blankly, "You're a Weasley?! That beautiful face belongs to a Weasley?!"  
  
She laughed, "Why Draco, I do believe you are attracted to me, a Weasley. How quaint!"  
  
He smirked right back at her, "So what are you gonna do?"  
  
She laughed, "Nothing but pure, sweet blackmail. But of coarse tomorrow, you'll think I've done enough."  
  
And after that she walked away leaving a very confused Malfoy behind.  
  
Ginny laughed, "And after that his face was classic!"  
  
Padma giggled, "Oh boy Gin, you sure do have a grip on him now!"  
  
Luna shook her head, "We shouldn't laugh at the poor boy. He's gone through plenty enough crap at home."  
  
"Are you mad?" Padma glared teasingly, "All he's ever done for us is giving away merry hell for free. Of coarse we should!"  
  
"No, no, she's right. A moment of silence for the poor boy." Ginny whispered solemnly.  
  
Then all three girls roared in laughter, even Luna, "Oh my god, that's funny I'll admit."  
  
Ginny sucked in a very much needed breath, "Yeah well Luna, when will you ever learn that I'm always funny?"  
  
"Yeah Luna, liven up for once!" Padma hit her jokingly. But Luna didn't take it as a joke, Luna took it seriously.  
  
She snickered, "Fine, I WILL. You'll see."  
  
Then she left Ginny feeling mad and Padma guilty. Ginny hit Padma on the arm, "Great going Padma."  
  
"It's not my fault she took it wrong!" She stood up defensively.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "You should apologize. Now. And even if you won't, I WILL."  
  
And that's when Ginevera stomped away with Padma following her whining, "Gin, gimme a break! C'mon! Please?"  
  
Ginny frowned, "That is entirely up to Luna, not me. Go whine at her."  
  
Padma sighed, "Okay! You're right! I'll go apologize to her! Are you happy now?"  
  
Ginerva giggled, "I've been happy for quite sometime. I haven't been mad at you at all! But YOUR face is classic!"  
  
And then Padma left her aggravated and humiliated.  
  
Draco stampeded over to Blaise in the common room, "But she's a Weasley!"  
  
Blaise shrugged, "So? Screw her anyway. I would."  
  
He sighed, "And disgrace my family name?! I don't think so!"  
  
"Draco, you're father's dead, remember? He died battling Bellatrix, remember? So you really don't family name besides Black anymore." Pansy tried comforting him.  
  
Indeed he remembered, his stupid git for a father had "died" trying to kill one of his own kind that was, in fact, way smarter than him. Stupid. He was really helping Voldemort build up and army pretending to be dead but he wasn't. Stupid. But still, people called him his father's son. So? He just looked like his father, his attitude wasn't the same at all. If he looked like mom, would they call him his mother's son?  
  
He sighed, weighing his options. His two sides battled constantly, they were like the thing that would never shut up and compromise! Those things died because of lack of energy! Stupid… "Maybe you should date her and show everyone that you're NOT your father's son."  
  
"No, you ARE your father's son, don't listen to him!"  
  
"You are NOT! Listen to me, if you want to live, choose the good side and hide from the evil."  
  
"If you want to live go good? That's ridiculous! Evil ALWAYS wins! Remember those bedtime stories?"  
  
True. Draco Malfoy, growing up, had, like other children, bedtime stories. However, these were stories when evil triumphed over good, instead of the usual good will always win. So he always thought that evil always triumphed until he took history of magic. He found these fasinating, because each time, you heard history, reality, not stories where the side you were on, was the winning side. It was cruel reality. Like the fact that his father was still living.  
  
(A/N Hehe!)  
  
He sighed again and finally realized his mother's side was right. He most certainly was NOT his father's son. And he was going to prove it. And how else better than by pursuing the Weasel's sister secretly? That way, he could piss off his father AND Weasel. It was two in one, what deal was better?  
  
He stood up and grinned, "Ah yes Blaise, I'll take that great advice, I'll Screw her Anyway!"  
  
A/N Whew! It took a while because I wasn't sure where I wanted this to go! Well, Hope you all have fun! Review please! PLEASE!  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S) 


End file.
